Placer culpable
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Él tiene el cuerpo gris, lleno de cicatrices con costras plateadas, afiladas como cuchillos. Remus/Tonks, un poco de Remus/Lily


Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling, yo hago que tengan sexo seguro y divertido.

Advertencias: Remus/Tonks, Remus/Lily (y no se puede considerar porno, es más bien un lemon casto).

Notas: Para todas aquella que se sienten culpables al dejar al lado los estudios, el trabajo, la pareja sentimental, los amigos, ¡los hijos!, y se sientan un rato frente al ordenador para leer o escribir un fic, fangirlear, disfrutar de su fandom... y enseguida se olvidan de esa culpabilidad.

* * *

**Placer culpable**

Siempre es ella la que empieza, aprisionándole contra el sofá. Remus suele olvidar lo fuerte que el entrenamiento de auror la ha hecho, que podría retorcerle un brazo o romperle la mandíbula con facilidad si quisiera. Pero lo único que quiere Tonks cada vez que va a verlo es que la bese y la haga suya. Y así se lo dice, bajito, contra su oído, con un _"no seas casto" _que le suena lascivo y, si afina un poco, hasta suplicante.

Él sigue sin entender cómo es posible que ella le toque y piense que es el ser más bello del mundo. Quizá está siendo demasiado egocéntrico y no piensa en nada de eso en absoluto, sólo se lo imagina porque es lo que él piensa de ella. Más que pensarlo, lo siente en cada fibra de su ser.

En la cama, después de hacer el amor, la mira mientras duerme. Es dulce y resplandeciente, y su piel sabe y huele a cerezas maduras. Se concentra en sus pechos, pequeños y redondos, que suben y bajan al compás de sus respiración y que le da miedo escalar.

Junto a su blancura se siente pobre y sucio. Él tiene el cuerpo gris, lleno de cicatrices con costras plateadas, afiladas como cuchillos. El pelo sin brillo, los ojos empañados, las articulaciones oxidadas y el alma triste y despellejada.

Lily solía comentarle que su aspecto era más bien decadente, y como lo decía con una sonrisa y con manchas de chocolate por toda la boca, sonaba a broma. Después se miraba al espejo y se preguntaba si no hablaría en serio. De todas formas, Remus contestaba que para estar en decadencia se tenía que haber sido grande y glorioso en un principio, y ese nunca fue su caso. Lily entrecerraba lo ojos, enrollaba los brazos en torno a sus hombros y le daba un abrazo.

Había veces en las que Remus se planteaba besarla, o por lo menos rozar sus labios. Ella lo había intentado varias veces, y en una lo consiguió, pero él se apartó rápidamente y nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema. Siguieron siendo amigos desoyendo las ganas que tenían de besarse. Lily suponía que era porque James estaba detrás de ella y Remus jamás traicionaría a su amigo. Y eso era lo que Remus se repetía, pero estaba al lado esa sensación de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Lily acabó enamorada de James, y él dejó marchar el sentimiento, porque era eso o morirse de pena. Nymphadora ha sido la primera (la única) en hacer que el dolor de su pérdida, de todas las pérdidas, se haga pequeñito y se esconda en un rincón.

Nunca tomó la iniciativa con Lily, y tampoco lo hace con Tonks. Siempre es ella la que le desnuda, coge sus manos y las guía. Las pasea, las dirige hasta su ombligo y las pierde más abajo, en terreno íntimo, donde la mirada no alcanza. Y allí espera a que él se decida, apretando los labios, húmeda, mirándole fijamente porque sabe que él la desea tan intensamente como ella a él y que encerrarse en un baño y desquitarse el solo contra los azulejos ya no es una opción.

Remus no puede evitar sentirse culpable por ponerse tenso y duro, aunque ella le desabroche los pantalones y sea la primera en colar la lengua en la ropa interior del otro. No puede evitar que el lobo que está dentro de él, durmiendo, se escape de su sueño y empiece a salivar y a estremecerse de placer sin que sea luna llena. Intenta contener una pasión, un frenesí que sólo conoce cuando es lobo y corre y muerde y lame sangre de una presa. Intenta no dejarle marcas de dientes por las piernas cuando, rendido a ella (y a su naturaleza de depredador y de hombre, después de todo) le quita las bragas y aparta el pelo de su cara y se hunde en ella.

Y a veces, aunque él luche con todas sus fuerzas, se desata un deseo y se lo hace rápido y fuerte (y más dentro, cada vez más dentro), hasta que llegan al orgasmo y Tonks suspira de placer (y Remus siente que es más de dolor que otra cosa).

Ella se acurruca y se duerme arropada por su calor. Él se siente miserable. No la merece porque es un viejo y ella es una niña; porque cada mes se convierte en un monstruo y toda la humanidad que tiene desaparece; porque cada vez que se besan, el placer que siente no sólo viene de las mariposas que trepan por su estómago, sino también de esa enfermedad, ese lobo que aúlla alto en su cerebro y que ama, igual de profunda, igual de desesperadamente, a Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado_

Nos leemos


End file.
